Love is a Mystery
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: If it was chance that pushed us to these things then chance was a very fine thing. Had it not been for the pure chance that I had left school late on that specific evening, or that I was walking slower than normal, or that I had to stop to tie my shoelace then I would not have crossed paths with the incredible Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku. Detective AU. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Macey: Okay so here is my new SasuSaku story! Hope you enjoy! It will all be written in Sakura's p.o.v btw!**

* * *

Love is a Mystery

Preface

It was cold outside, mid October, and I was walking home from school. The city of Konoha was lit up and bustling like usual, faces passed by without a second glance as I wandered my way home. I never felt more alive than when I was in the city at night, it was so vibrant and full of people; people who had their own lives and jobs and houses and friends and places to be. It wasn't often that I would stop to think about that. How it was strange that everyone had their own thing to be going along with, things that would lead them on completely different paths to the ones I was going to take, but when I did it all felt so strange. If it was chance that pushed us to these things then chance was a very fine thing. Had it not been for the pure chance that I had left school late on that specific evening, or that I was walking slower than normal, or that I had to stop to tie my shoelace then I would not have crossed paths with the incredible Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

1. What Opportunity Brings

It was cold outside, mid October, and I was walking home from school. All around me people were hurrying to get home from work or school, like myself. Shivering, I wished I had thought to bring a coat. My private school uniform had not been thought out very well; both the summer and the winter uniforms consisted of a beige uniform dress (in winter with full sleeves) that sat on top of layers of petticoats giving it a very cute Lolita look, but also meaning I was freezing my ass off most of the time. I sighed, watching the breath steam out in front of me as I dodged my way through the busy streets.

On a particularly busy section of the street, right outside the Central Konoha City Hospital, someone caught me in the shoulder with their elbow and I went sprawling on to the pavement. When I looked up the person was gone, probably not even aware they had ran into me. As a result of my acquaintance with the pavement I had ripped my tights and split the skin of my knee open. The blood was running quickly down my leg staining my pristine white tights. Shakily I stood up and dusted myself off. Wincing I continued on my journey home as if nothing had happened. With my newly sustained injury I was walking a lot slower as every time I bent my knee I could fell the skin pulling apart every so slightly. I was already five minutes late.

Resigning myself to not making it back home for dinner that night I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my mom. I knew she would worry if I didn't let her know where I was. Feeling slightly guilty about leaving her to have dinner alone (my dad would be working) I tried to walk faster, but only succeeded in tripping over my own shoelace. I ducked down a quiet side street, knelt down and retied it. My knee was still bleeding and I wondered vaguely if I had any plasters in my bag. After a quick check it proved that I didn't think to bring any with me, but I did fine some tissues which I used to mop up some of the blood and and antibacterial hand wipe so I could clean it out.

Standing up once more I was about to head back onto the main street when I head a noise behind me. There was a yell at first, as if someone had been caught by surprise, and then I could clearly hear people fighting; but upon turning around I saw no one down the small side street I was in. Well...not, at least, until someone jumped off of the roof of the building and onto the bins to avoid a punch. I stepped back against the wall as two more men also jumped from the roof, pouncing on the other man with deadly intent. A sudden rush of adrenaline burst through me and a stepped away from the wall.

"Hey!" I yelled, loud enough to attract attention from people on the street. The men paused and after seeing the people peering into the side street to see what was going on, bolted. However the man who had jumped down first just slumped against the wall. "Hey," I said softer. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Hn," he grunted as I approached him. Hn?

"Do you need to go to the hospital...?" I asked seeing his bloody lip and the way he was holding the top of his arm, as if to put pressure on an open wound. I reached out to touch him, but he flinched away.

"Go. Away." He said scathingly, glaring at me with coal black eyes.

I took a few paces back, enough to put me on the opposite side of the narrow street; "Well do you want me to call the police or-"

"I am the police," he muttered, "...sort of."

"Sort of?" said with suspicion. He certainly didn't look like the police to me. He was tall, with black hair that was long at the front but pointed up at the back - a very unprofessional look for a police officer - black eyes, pale skin, he was wearing a long dark coat, over dark clothing and on his back was a sheathed katana. He looked more like a criminal to me. "What would you know."

I clapped my hands over my mouth, I had just said that out loud. The man glared at me again, but this time he let me take his hand off of his arm. I furrowed my eyebrows, embedded into his arm was a short, broken needle. Had he been doing drugs!?

"No. I haven't. Not in a while," he muttered and I realised I had spoken out lout again. "They tried to drug me."

"Oh," I said stupidly. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Or at least call _someone." _

"Hn."

I threw my hands up in disbelief, but I couldn't leave him now. I felt responsible for him enough that I would so horribly guilty if something happened to him. I pulled out my phone and started to dial 911.

"Don't!" the man hissed grabbing me by the shoulder. I frowned at him, but ended the call none the less. This guy really did seem more like a criminal. "Don't, I'll be fine."

"You need to get that taken out," I retorted snappily. "It'll get infected, and you'll die-"

"Oh please," he said, pushing himself off of the wall with his good hand and trying to make his way towards the main street. I closed my eyes for a moment in frustration, why was he being so difficult I was only trying to help!

Deciding that it was probably better if kept an eye on him I walked just a few steps behind him. It was clear that whatever drug those two tugs had used on him, had taken some effect on his strength. He was dragging his feet with every step, body swaying, he was probably feeling tired, I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead reflecting the light, but his stoic face gave nothing away.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him, realising that I hadn't asked before. He turned to looked at me over his shoulder before collapsing back against the wall. I jogged the few steps towards him in concern. He blinked, as if trying to keep his eyes in focus. "What's your name?" I repeated. the sound of my voice seemed to bring him some clarity because he regained some of his focus.

"Your father, he's a doctor...take me to him," the man said completely ignoring my question. A chill ran down my spine. How did he know that? Still I couldn't just leave him hear and if he did know my father where was the harm in that?

"Fine, but what's your name?"

"Hn, not important," he groaned trying to take another few steps, his legs wobbling.

"Oh for god's sake,"I muttered under my breath before ducking under his uninjured arm and supporting his a little more. We made slow progress back up the street toward the hospital where my dad worked, but we did eventually make it without him passing out on me. Whatever drug was in his system was affecting his nervous system the most because as fair as I knew he could still talk, he was just omitting to do so.

I had to drag him up the main stairs and into the elevator to get to the floor that my dad's office was on. Silently I prayed that he wasn't with a patient right now because I did not bring a drugged, injured, potential criminal who said he knew my dad was a doctor off of the street to have to go an wait in ER with him.

The man's legs became more and more unstable as I tried to hurry him to get to the reception desk. Luckily Shizune saw me coming and had the sense to call out for my dad, who ran out of his office as soon as he hear Shizune yell. He stopped dead for a second before taking my place and hauling the dark haired man into the office with Shizune and I close behind.

My father sighed as he took in the sight of the man who was now sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. For a brief moment I thought he was going to yell at me, but all he said was; "Shizune call Itachi to come and pick him up will you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the man spoke first.

"I'm fine, I don't need him," he grumbled as my dad pulled on his gloves and, in one swift movement, pulled the needle out of his arm.

"Sasuke, I either call your brother or you stay here all night, which one would you prefer?" My father said which such an implied tone that Sasuke, as that was apparently his name, was repelled by the thought of staying in hospital overnight.

"Hn."

"That's what I thought," dad said before undoing the strap of Sasuke's katana and helping him take off his coat and shirt, at this point I averted my eyes, so he could bandage his arm. "You're lucky my daughter found you and brought you here."

I paused for a second and then, "Uhm...S-Sasuke asked me to bring him to you...he said he knew my did was a doctor so I-"

"Ah yes, Sasuke's little trick," my dad sighed. "He probably knows everything about you, he knows everything about everyone with just one look."

I snorted, sure, that was totally believable. I glanced at Sasuke, his well toned torso stood out even against the pale magnolia of the office walls, it was free from blemishes, except the occasional scar and only one singular tattoo adorned it were his neck and shoulder joined. To my horror he caught me staring and gave me a sly smirk. I blushed and looked away again.

After Sasuke's arm was cleaned and bandaged my dad left the room. We were alone again. I sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore Sasuke's hazy eyes watching my every move.

"Yo Pinky," he said suddenly. I turned to glare at him. "Some water, would be brilliant right now."

Keeping my composure I shook my head and left the room to go and get the bastard some water. I made sure to fill two plastic cups full because no doubt he would ask me to go back again if I only returned with one. Opening the door with my elbow I backed into the room only to discover the window wide open and Sasuke, and his katana missing. The only thing the remained behind was his coat.

* * *

**Macey: hope you enjoyed that. **

**R&R xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Macey: So I'm back with the next chapter!**

* * *

Love is a Mystery

2. An Unexpected Turn of Events

"Sakura don't worry," my dad reassured me as I sat in his office, holding Sasuke's coat in my hands and staring at the window. "He does this all the time. I should have warned you."

"Dad we're on the fourth floor," I said in disbelief. "And he jumped out of the window...he was drugged up...how did he...?"

Shizune let out a puff of air in amusement before returning to her desk and my Dad just shrugged before he too returned to filing his paperwork. I sighed and stood up. There was no point in me staying; my dad would be working through the night and mom was probably worrying herself silly. Well, I thought to myself, at least I have a coat to keep me warm. I waited until I was out of the hospital to slip on the long black coat; it was covered in random buckles that at the time seemed like they didn't achieve anything apart from making it look scary, it also had a high collar and an array of different pockets.

I loitered on the pavement for a few moments, looking up at the window Sasuke had 'jumped' out of and wondering if it was really possible - not only to have survived falling from that height, but how a drugged and injured man could get up and vanish without anyone noticing that he had even fallen? Why was this even bothering me so much? He was only a man, probably a criminal - he had a sword for gods sake!

Pushing the mysterious Sasuke out of my mind for the moment I continued on my way home. It was dark now, the city lights cast a yellow glow over the streets. I pulled the oversize coat around me, blushing as my mind registered that it smelled good. I shook my head; god I was turning into Ino.

When I finally made it home my mom was waiting impatiently in the lounge. She pounced on me almost as soon as I got in the door. I didn't even have time to take of my - uh Sasuke's coat. Holding me at arms length she looked at me seriously for a few moments, I stared back in alight amusement. Sometimes I really had no idea what was going through her mind.

"Sakura did you miss dinner to go on a date with a boy!?" She suddenly asked and I burst out laughing. Shrugging out of Sasuke's coat I folded it over my arm and shook my head at her.

"I'm sure Dad will explain in the morning."

"What do you mean!?" Mom yelled after me as I jogged up the stairs and to my room. No doubt she would be calling my dad to ask him straight away what had happened. Sometimes I wondered how those two even got together in the first place, they were completely different; my mother was a cute, if slightly eccentric preppy girl with a constant need for attention and my father was a studious, ridiculously intelligent student body president who didn't really hand around with my moms crowd. And yet here they are twenty years down the line, happily married with a sixteen year old daughter. I got my looks from my mom (her pink hair is quite a bit darker than mine, but our eyes match perfectly) my eccentricity from her too, but I got my brains from my dad. Not that my mom wasn't clever, she was a genius when it came to literature, but I have my dad's more technical brain.

Closing my bedroom door I threw the coat on to the bed and kicked off my shoes. After pressing play on my ipod I decided I should probably change into my pajamas. I untied the ribbon around my neck, placing it on the back of my desk chair. Unbuttoning my dress I sighed as the tight fabric was released and my boobs were no longer so crushed. Ino and I had a secret theory that the uniform had been designed by a total pervert who had a thing for girls in lolita. Grabbing hold of the hem I was about to yank it over my head when there was a knock at the door. I screamed, almost falling over because the knock hadn't come from my bedroom door, but from my balcony.

Turning around I got the shock of my life because stood there, with a slight smirk on his face, was Sasuke. Furiously I walked over to the balcony, unlocked the door and stepped outside.

"Why are you here?" I asked warily, keeping myself between him and the door.

"Hn. I believe you have my coat," he said with a slightly arrogant and sarcastic lilt to his usual monotone. "I need it back."

"You left in in my dad's office. How did you know it would be here?" I retorted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged trying to step around me to get in my room. I put my hand on the door to stop him, glaring up at him from my small height. His black eyes seemed to take on a mischievous glint as he stooped down to my level. My cheeks flushed, we were only a few inches apart.

"A-and you were watching me get undressed, pervert!" I stammered, remembering what I had been doing a few minutes before.

"Sa-ku-ra let me in," he practically purred in such a husky and sensual voice that my eyes widened and I pressed myself back against the glass. How did he know my name? How could he make it sound so...sexy?

"No," I said quickly. "You stay here and I will get you your coat if you want it so much."

Deeming this a good enough deal, Sasuke leaned back against the railing of my balcony and tipped his head back, looking up at the stars. I sighed and went into my room, grabbing his coat only to turn around and find him right in beside me. I gasped tripping backwards onto the bed.

"I told you to wait outside!" I hissed quietly so my mom wouldn't hear. "My mom is downstairs!"

"But it's cold outside," Sasuke said sounding bored. I shoved his coat into his chest and crossed my arms. He began rooting through the pockets for something. I watched him curiously as he pulled out a cell phone, it was a new-ish model, a bit beaten up, but still looking good. After checking it he put it back in his pocked and then pulled out two more items; a lighter and a cigarette.

"No, get out!" I said standing up and trying to push him towards the door. "You got what you came for, now go!"

Sasuke stood fast and, despite my hardest attempts to move him, he wouldn't budge. So instead I tried to reason with him; "You know those things will kill you right? Do you know how much risk you're putting yourself at by smoking?"

He shrugged making no comment, but instead putting his cigarette and lighter back in his pocket. I sighed and crossed my arms, why was he still here. More importantly; How did he get here?

"Oh please, you think it's difficult to look up someone's name in the address book Sa-ku-ra?" he said and I mentally chided myself for speaking out loud. I blinked and looked away, sitting back on my bed.

There was a long pause. Sasuke "hn'd" and then, in one swift motion pulled his coat on. Giving me a small tilt of his head he stepped back outside, swung himself over the balcony and off into the night.

I shivered as the cold wind blew in to my room. I shut the balcony door and then leaned against it, pressing my heart to my chest. It was beating faster, and I began to wonder if this were all some strange dream. What happened the following day proved to me it wasn't...

!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*

...I slammed my hand down on my alarm to turn it off before staring up at the ceiling for a few moment. It was early, still dark outside, and I knew I have a while before I needed to be at school. Even so I always woke myself up early. Sighing I threw back the covers and I stood, wincing at how cold it was. Tiptoeing my way to my en suite I stripped off, turned on the water and get into the shower.

My morning routine passed normally and I was perfectly on time to school, sat in my form room just as the bell rang. I began to wonder if everything that had happened was just a dream; I mean, it did seem very unlikely that I had ran into...someone like that. Frowning I reached down and touched my knee, it was beginning to scab over now. Maybe it had happened after all?

"Yo forehead are you even listening to me!?" My blonde best friend yelled at me. I blinked.

"Sorry Ino-pig," I muttered. "I'm just a little tired, I had a late night."

"Ooh really? And what was miss goodie two shoes doing having 'a late night' hmm?" Ino asked, wiggling her perfectly arched eyebrows suggestively and winking. I laughed and shook my head, giving her a gentle push towards the wall, which she returned with more vigor. Ino had always been one to tease me, she was older (only by half a year) and more mature than I was. She had had plenty of boyfriends throughout middle school and now in highschool too, compared to my meager one - he wasn't even a serious boyfriend, we only went out for three months.

Konoha Girls Private Learning Institute was an elite school for the more privileged girls of the city and it was very clear that most of the girls thought themselves better than everyone else in typical snob fashion. I rolled my eyes as a group of the more stuck up bitches walked past, one of them 'accidentally' catching my shoulder. I was about to turn to Ino and comment on how rude that was, but she wasn't paying attention.

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was walking out of the gates alone. It was late again - Ino normally left as early as she could so i walked alone. A few other students were walking too, but none of them I really cared for talking too.

As I walked home I resumed my thinking on the elusive Sasuke and if he had been real at all or just some figment of my imagination. The thought had been playing on my mind all day. I looked up at the hospital as I passed; how on earth could someone have survived that jump? I laughed to myself, he probably wasn't real, he couldn't have been real.

Speeding up I came to the side street. Peering into the gloom I took a cautious step forwards and then sighed. Nothing. Of course there was nothing, it must have all just been a very vivid dream. Turning back to the open end of the street I stopped dead still. Blocking out the light were two figures.

"Hey kid, didn't your mama teach you not to snoop around?" one of them growled. Seeing nowhere else to go I took a few steps back into the street. "You're the bitch who helped out that emotionless bastard last night, aren't ya?"

"Well how about that," the other replied laughing.

My heart was pounding, I wish it really had been all a dream. I was rooted to the spot as they approached me, the taller one pulled out a syringe filled with a strange sepia colored liquid inside it. Was this what they used to drug Sasuke? Whatever it was would probably kill me, I reasoned distantly. Sasuke was a mess and he had probably done some pretty bad drugs before, but me...The most daring thing I had done was taking paracetamol tablets an hour before I should have.

"Why aren't I moving?" I muttered to myself. I tried to will my body to wake up and move or at least let out a scream. Nothing happened and the two men were stood right in front of me.

"Now, let's see what this batch does," the taller man leered at me, grabbing my arm and holding it firmly by the elbow. "It shouldn't kill ya, just make you a bit drowsy."

I struggled pathetically in his grip as he jabbed the needle down into my arm. I didn't even feel it go in, which was a small mercy. The men let go and took a few steps back to watch my reaction. For a few seconds I felt completely fine and then the next I was stumbling my way towards the wall, not even trusting my own legs to keep me standing. It was a horrible feeling, me legs were numb and my head was swimming. I felt sick.

The two men grinned at each other and one of them pinned me up against the wall in less than three seconds. I tried to scream, but it came out a whimper. They could do anything they wanted to me now, I was completely helpless.

What was I thinking walking down some shady side street in the hopes of bumping into some tall mysterious bad boy. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes as the man leaned in to me, his hands wandering down my body. I couldn't feel anything past my hips and I was too horrified to look at what could have been happening. Why had I been so stupid!?

Suddenly the man pulled away, there was a blinding flash of blue and red and I slumped down on to the floor. It took me a good half a minute to realise that the police were there. The two men looked at each other and bolted again, but this time they didn't get very far. I watched, vaguely aware, as they were arrested only thirty feet away from me. People had seemed to notice me now and were rushing over. The blur of voices overwhelmed me in my drugged state, but there was one that seemed to stand out among the others.

"Hn, stupid," he muttered, sliding his hand around my waist and helping me to my feet. Sasuke. I stumbled on my wobbly legs and practically knocked him over, much to the amusement of several police officers, hmm maybe he wasn't lying about working for the police - kind of. Letting out an irritated sigh he stooped and picked me up, cradling me to his chest. I closed my eyes and tried to resist the urge to puke that was quickly taking hold, what I didn't realise was that I had passed out in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

Macey: **that's all for now folks! Hope you like it! **

**R&R!**

**Love you all! xoxo**


End file.
